


Celebs Meet Porn Stars: This Ain't Mad Men XXX

by daxg2001



Category: Christina Hendricks - Fandom, Mad Men
Genre: Age Difference, American female, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Celebrities, Consensual, Consensual Sex, F/M, Filming, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Parody, Pornstars, Sex on Furniture, Spanish male, Titfuck, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxg2001/pseuds/daxg2001
Summary: Christina Hendricks revisits her character Joan Holloway from Mad Men in a porno parody with young Spanish stud Jordi 'El Nino Polla'.
Relationships: Christina Hendricks/Jordi 'El Nino Polla', Joan Holloway/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Celebs Meet Porn Stars: This Ain't Mad Men XXX

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the actresses, TV shows, people, places, etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. I do not own any of the TV shows, trademarks, actresses etc referenced in this story. I am making no money as the result of writing this story.

Starring: Christina Hendricks, Jordi ‘El Nino Polla’

Celebs Meet Porn Stars: This Ain’t Mad Men XXX

An erotic celebrity fan-fiction story.   
Based on an idea/series by Cadeauxxx

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk) 

Codes: Cons, MF, Oral, anal, inter.

* * * 

Before the feature presentation begins, some special footage rolls as we get a close up of a pair of huge, rounded breasts packed tightly into a straining, red top. The camera lingering for a long while on these tits before a manicured hand comes up, slowly tilting the shot upward to a smirking, gorgeous face of a red-headed actress.

“Eyes are up here, buddy.” Christina Hendricks says teasing, but with a look that shows she’s more than used to men staring at her more than generous assets.  
“Sorry, Christina...” The cameraman said as he zoomed out to take in her body clad in a very old school attire that was right out of her role as Joan Holloway in Mad Men. “Got a little, uh, distracted there.” He chuckles without shame.  
“Not the first time I’ve heard that...” Hendricks says, still smirking. “But I guess I am the one shooting a porno today, so I should expect people not to be here for just my acting, right?”  
“Well, let’s cut straight to the question then!” The cameraman says. “Why? Why shoot a porno? I mean, picking Mad Men to parody is a no-brainer and our fans are gonna love that? But why make the move to do a skin flick?”

“Why?” Christina simply raised up her hand. “See this? No ring on my finger any more.” She says with a slight hint of bitterness. “I spent ten years in a marriage for what? Actually, don’t answer that. All that matters is that now I’m free, single… And well, why not give the people what they want? I get countless offers to get my fucking tits out on camera every fucking day… So it’s time to finally do that on my terms… Plus, if a certain someone happens to be watching...” She said with a shrug of the shoulders.

“Ah, I get it… Show the ex-hubby what he’s missing, right?” The cameraman rightly guessed.  
“Hey, you said it, not me...” Hendricks gave a wink with a confident smile to match. “See you on set… I’ve got a hot date with a young stud who I need to fuck my brains out like I haven’t had since… Well, maybe not ten years. There was this nice cab ride I had a while back… Which reminds me. I need to book a Silver Screen Express to pick me up after this shoot...” She said, before turning away to walk down the corridor. Giving a flirty look back at the camera as she sensually sways her thick hips as this bonus footage fades out to black.

* * *

This Ain’t Mad Men XXX

The video starts off showing an old fashioned, stereotype office room ripped straight out of a Mad Men scene with a filing cabinet and potted plant in the corners. A desk with old style circle dial telephone, pens in a small pot and other generic office materials along with a chair. A chart on the wall with drawn arrow lines going up and down like a sales chart. Predictably for a porno, in big red lettering ‘SEX SELLS!’ has been written under those graph lines.

Walking in, with a new shot following the sway of her rounded hips, steps Christina Hendricks as she reprises her famous role as gorgeous Office Manager Joan Holloway. Her attire matching the part with her bright red hair done up in the style of the period, held up with a bun at the back and bright red lipstick across her pillowy lips. The red, sleeved top she had on straining against her massive, mountainous breasts and her tight, knee high grey skirt also hugging her juicy ass nicely. Topped up with high heels, earrings and a bracelet. A folder of papers tucked under her arm to play the part.

“Another day, another asshole left blue-balled...” ‘Joan’ sighs to herself as she pulls out the files, opening the folder to browse through the papers. “Sometimes I wonder how badly this place would fall apart if I wasn’t around...” She thinks out loud with a smirk as she closes up the folder. “Now time to put these away and get out of here...” She adds, walking over to the filing cabinet and pulling open a drawer. Deliberately for the cameras bending over forwards. Sticking her rounded butt outward as she pretends she’s looking for the pot to put the folder into.

As this happened, we see the young Spanish pornstar hunk Jordi “El Nino Polla”. More generically dressed in just a shirt and pants as he carried in a broom and dustpan to play the classic porno role of the office cleaner. Stepping in, the handsome man’s eyes go wide as he stares, quite rightly, at that rounded backside (an image helped by a camera shot acting like his POV to zoom in on that swaying rear). Dropping his cleaning equipment in awe of such a rump.

Hearing the clatter, ‘Joan’ looks over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow and a sexy, playful smile. “Like what you see, kid?” She purrs already shamelessly. Staying bent over for a moment before she slowly stands up. Using a heeled foot to kick the drawer closed as she approaches the man a couple of decades younger than she is.  
“Y-Yes, Miss Holloway!” Jordi says with a worried tone and expression, fearing of getting in trouble for being caught staring as he played his part by acting that he knew exactly who this woman was in the company. Even as his eyes now lock onto the massive, bouncing chest of Hendricks as she walks forward. “I mean, no! I mean… Oh shit...” He mumbles as she stands right in front of him with those mounds pushed out towards him.  
“You know, you’ve not the first guy I’ve caught staring at me...” Christina teased the young stud as she smirked. “But usually they’re old bastards and sexist assholes… Not a cute little guy like you...” She reached up, adjusting his collar. “And I’ve had a really rough day at the office… So how do you feel like helping me, you know, unwind a little?” She said being far from subtle as her tone showed. Along with sliding her hand down his chest towards his pants.

“Si! Yes, yes!!” He wisely said with rapid nods of the head. Eagerness being rewarded as Hendricks reached up and rather brazenly pulled her shirt apart at the front. Freezing her much lusted after, magnificently large and juicy tits to bounce free. With wide eyes, Jordi reached forward and squeezed her tit, making Hendricks moan as she stood. His experienced hands gripping the more than ample flesh for gropes and squeezes. Shifting down as he captured a nipple for a quick rub, before flicking his tongue out at her to continue her groans. Already making her run a hand over the back of his head to show her approval at the tit worship.

“Mmmmmm… Figures… They always go for the tits...” Christina jokes with a sexy laugh as she soon moaned again. Her pornstar lover capturing a nipple as he started to suck on her breast while his hands still fondled her mounds. Making the most of getting a piece of some of the best tits seen in TV and movie history as the curvaceous actress moaned out. “Mmmmmm… But they’ve never been… Ooooooooh! Half this fucking good!” She moaned, greatly appreciating the savouring way he’s handling her rack as she slides a hand down. Returning the favour as she runs her hand over the crotch of his pants to warm him up. Groaning again as he switched to her other breast. Flicks of the tongue and sucks with his lips all as his fingers dig in to squeeze and make her boob jiggle in his sinful grasp.

He would have sucked on those mounds all day if he’d been allowed to, but there were other positions in the script to do as well. Pulling away from her tits with a little reluctance as ‘Joan’ smirked again at the younger man. Slipping down to her knees in front of him as she went to work, loosening the belt before sliding down his pants. Gasping with surprise as she was almost hit in the face by his long, fat Spanish cock that was made for starring in porn. Her smile growing wider as she took a hold of his cock to stroke him while he stepped out of his lower clothing and his footwear.

“This is the kind of thing I wish I could market every day!” ‘Joan Holloway’ joked as she smiled up at him. Leaning in for a lick of her tongue across the fat head of his length to start making him moan. The gorgeous redhead swirling around the crown for a moment as her hand worked over the shaft. Her co-star only reaching down to push her ripped open shirt back from the shoulders so those mountainous breasts were in full view. Leaving her to focus as she leaned in. Taking his cock into her mouth a quick, brief slurp before pulling out. Smirking sexily at his groan from the motion before she spat down onto him and pumped the saliva over his inches.

She didn’t tease for too much longer. Christina parting those bright red, full lips in order to properly wrap them around his thickness as she groaned from her mouth stretching to take a size she wasn’t quite used to. Easing her mouth down as she gripped his base with her hand. Staring up at him while the camera took in the side shot to film his inches vanishing up into her soothing, wet mouth as he moaned out in delight. Her red haired head soon lifting back as the busty American beauty started to suck on this big Spanish cock. Shifting herself up and down onto him and letting out naughty muffled groans of her own as she took on such a wonderful piece of man-meat.

“Mmmmmphhh! Mmmmm! Mmmmmphhhh...” The slurps and moans from the older beauty were heard by the cameras she she bobbed her head back and forth on the shaft of a hunk she was almost twice the age of. Already putting so much effort into the motion that her bright red hair was falling out of place from across her forehead but like a professional, Jordi used a hand to brush it back across. So the camera getting the stunning Point Of View show down at his crotch captured every moment clearly of her pretty face pushing back and forth along his thick rod. The saliva starting to coat his pole from the repeated, smooth motion delivered by the woman starring in an XXX-rated parody of the role she herself made famous. 

Lifting her hand off from his base as she pushed her mouth down further onto him, she reached back to slide her shirt off her arms and upper body completely to toss it out of shot. Those hands then cupping her own tits, making herself moan as she put on a sexy show by deeply squeezing them while she dished out a nice, sloppy BJ. “MMMMMMPHHH!! HHHHHHLKKKK!! MMMMMPHH… SSSHHHHLLLKKK…” The saliva dripped off his inches and down her chin. Landing on her jiggling tits that were shaking even from just the motion of her head alone, never mind how she was self groping now as well. Her bright red lips effortlessly sliding back and forth along him without even gagging. “HHHHHLLLKK!! MMMMMPHH!! HHHHHRRRR HHHHLLLKKK!!” The loud sloppy sounds of her sucks ringing out along with the shameless moans of the stud she was blowing. Making a first time viewer perhaps wonder which of the two was the full-time pornstar with how expertly she was sucking this massive rod off.

After another long round of bobs that left his cock shining with spit, she lifted away with a filthy, narrow-eyed gaze up at him as her hand stroked off his length. “You like that, kid?” She purred, spitting onto his dick to stroke it in. “Mmmmm… And it looks like you can last too...” ‘Joan’ said with approval as she helped herself to another taste of his cock. Kissing over the crown with her full, bright red lipstick coated lips before popping him back into her mouth. Another dose of deep, loud slurps for good measure before lifting back off with a gasp to take in some air. “So how about, junior? Think you can handle fucking this big, massive tits of mine?” She offered, shifting in a little closer as she positioned her body to be straight as she stayed kneeling in front of him. A wicked smile on her face that alone would make men rock hard in their pants.

“Oh yes!! Yes please, Miss Holloway!” He obviously agreed to as any red-blooded man would do. Rewarded for his eagerness as she captured her huge breasts in her hands so the ample flesh easily spilled out around her clutching hands and the front. Her fingers gently holding her nipples between two digits for a sign that this is far from the first time she’s used her infamously large chest to pleasure a lucky man. This time however she was lucky to have a fat, long cock that was perfect for slipping between her huge mounds. Capturing his cock into the valley she was making and making him moan instantly when she wrapped her juicy jugs around his meat. The head of his cock just popping out from her very deep cleavage even before she’d started working him over.

But soon the young pornstar hunk was getting what many would kill or pay for. A tittyfuck from Christina Hendricks’ huge breasts as she started sliding them up and down his cock. The saliva from the blowjob more than suitable as the lube for her to pump his cock with a quick, smooth motion. Making her boobs smack sharply when she pulled them down into his crotch before raising them swiftly back up. All with a sexy smile as the redhead stared up with lust. “Yeah, you fucking like that, huh stud?” She purred in perhaps language and a tone not completely following the role she’s parodying, but no was complaining about the naughty results. “Mmmmm… Like these big hooker tits? Fucking your nice, big, young cock?? Mmmmmm...” She groaned herself, loving how his fat Spanish cock felt so nice and hot between her big American titties as she worked them up and down along his size.

“Mmmmmm! Si! Mmmmm...” Jordi moaned with the obvious answer to her dirty talk as he stared down. Leaning back a little so the camera positioned down could perfectly capture the sight of his bell-end popping out from between her juicy mountains for the POV shot. A sight even hotter with the lusty look on Christina’s face as she stared up. Turned on even though she isn’t even touching her pussy right now. Half naked and pumping away at a cock of man she’s almost twice the age of. Her huge knockers bouncing away even in her tight grasp with how much flesh she has to work with. That motion so smooth and quick it’s clear she’s far from a novice at dishing out titfucks with her magnificent breasts. Much to this lucky hunk’s moaning approval. And she’s clearly groaning with appreciating too for finally having not just a cock big enough to do her boobs justice with a stiff fuck like this. But a hunk who can last with a top class woman like her.

“Mmmmmm yeah, you dirty fucker… You love fucking these big, fat, mature fucking titties of mine, huh?” ‘Joan’ lustfully said as she kept lifting and dropping her huge orbs along his stiff prick. The actress who has won Critic’s Choice and Screen Actors Guild Awards looking like she’s more suited for picking up adult film industry accolades with how easily such filthy talk pours from her bright red lips along with her moans. “Mmmmm! Yeah, I know you do… I’m fucking old enough to be your mother… Mmmmm… And I’m fucking your big fucking cock like I’m a God-damn whore! Mmmmm!” She added with another lusty smile. Knowing full well the age difference between her and her studly young co-star, and clearly loving that fact of getting this Spanish hunk to moan out thanks to her jiggling, large American tits as she pumped them back and forth along his rod. Adding to the fun with a little lean over, spitting onto his crown when it appeared out so the saliva could be spread into her cleavage when his pole vanished soon after.

“MMMMMM FUCK!! So good, Miss Holloway! MMMMM...” He impressively stayed in character, moaning her character name to keep this sinful porno parody of the role that brought her so much fame clear in the viewer’s minds. Even if their attention would be more on those huge, rounded tits being rubbed up and down his still rock hard cock as she kept him deeply sandwiched between her mounds. Her hands still digging fingers into her own flesh but not doing a thing to stop them from rippling around his pole as she fucked his cock with her chest. Keeping herself groaning as she got off on the feeling of the younger man being pleasured by her infamous titties. The sly, sexy smile showing she loved the fact she also had a man here could handle her rack which would have easily finished off most men in under a minute at this swift and stiff rate of a boob fuck.

Just like the previous tit sucking, he could have taken a titfuck all day long from this mature stunner kneeling in front of him. However, she soon stopped her motion. Giving his cock one last grind from her titties all around him before he let go with a sigh and a smile. “About time I found someone who could give my huge fucking tits what they deserve...” She said, perhaps taking a shot at past lovers and even an ex-husband with that line. Standing up with a smile as she turned around. “But it’s about time you started doing some work, kid...” She announced, glancing over her shoulder for a stunning look. Easing her tight skirt down her shapely hips so her thick, rounded ass was revealed. Along with her already moist pussy as she stepped out of the skirt and kicked it aside. “Think you can handle me?” She challenged as she moved towards the office desk. Putting a leg up to rest a knee as she assumed the position that allowed both her lower holes to be shown off.. Sticking that ass out towards him in more then inviting fashion with her other still high heel-wearing foot firmly planted on the floor.

“Yes, Miss Holloway!” He smiled and eagerly stepped in. A quick edit to the footage skipping ahead in time as we now see him moving behind ‘Joan Holloway’. But in the cut footage some preparation had been done as her asshole was now glistening with lube. Allowing the film to get straight to the action as he spread her thick ass cheek that was closest to the camera for a better view of that tightness. Pushing his thick cock in, making them both groan out as her stunning, sometimes overlooked because of her chest, ass was penetrated by this stud’s fat young cock. Easing himself in, allowing her a moment to adjust to the sensation before he started to work himself in and out of her backside. Moaning as he enjoyed the supreme tightness all around his pole from a clearly rarely offered up booty.

“MMMMM!! OH FUCK!! Mmmmmmm… FUCK!! You’re fucking huge!! MMMMM...” Hendricks moaned her approval as she stared back over her shoulder at the pornstar fucking her up the ass from behind. Her hands spread over the desk as she leaned over a bit, allowing her already well used tits to bounce as she body started to rock back and forth in time with his motion. Their eyes locking with desire as she moaned out, without any hint of pain in her lusty voice despite taking a massive in size and thickness rod between her plump butt cheeks. “Oooooooooh FUCK!! MMMMM… Yessssssss… Fuck that ass baby! MMMMMM… Fuck that ass real good with that big fucking cock...” She purred with approval as her red haired head tilted with approval. Getting clear pleasure from this butt stuffing despite not even touching her own pussy in this position. Letting the man almost half of her age work his massive length in and out of her asshole as he filled her up and make her rock forward whenever he pumped between those large, fleshy cheeks of hers.

He moaned his obvious enjoyment of getting to be deep inside of one of the hottest actresses in the world. But let his actions do the talking and the action being filmed speak for itself. Working his toned hips back and forth as he fed his cock into that super tight asshole. His hand positioned perfectly to keep her cheek spread so the cameras could zoom in for a close shot of his thick Spanish dick vanishing into that juicy American ass before quickly reappearing as he steadily screwed her from behind. Starting to sweat now after surviving being between her pull lips and those magnificent tits of hers, but now putting in even more work (as a pro pornstar should) to fuck her stunning, rounded ass with a series of stiff and deep pumps.

“MMMMM FUCK!! Fucking deep, you fucking stud you! MMMM!! Get that big, nice, young cock… AHHHHHH!! Deep in my dirty fucking ass! MMMMM...” She demanded with a filthy groan, even as ‘Joan’ was getting just that. Strands of her done up red hair falling out of place as she felt the effects of getting her back passage stretched out by such a massive piece of young man-meat that was made to tap her huge, jiggling rump. “AHHHHHH FUCK!! YESSSSSSS… MMMMM!! Deep and hard! Come on! MMMMM!! Fucking fill my dirty ass… MMMMM!! With all that fucking dick!!” She licked her lips as she looked back again at him with lust and need. A hand lifting up to grope her swaying tits as her body rocked back and forth in perfect time with his stiff pumps. Ensuring he was nice and deep into her tightness so they both could make the most of this porno parody of the TV series and character role she made famous.

Along with their loud, shameless moans around this office set the slap of her ass clapping back into his crotch was ringing out now. Stiff pumps in and out delivered by the younger, Spanish stud behind the mature, curvaceous American woman bent over in front of him. One leg still raised up, showing off her soaking wet pussy so her arousal from being fucked up the ass was clear to see. Her booty rippling sexily each time he delivered another hard thrust into her asshole as that rump got backed up into him with a sharp push. Leaving her sweating now too as she discovered to her moaning delight that only could this hunk take a fucking, he can more than deliver one too.

“MMMMMM!! There’s plenty of old bastards who would love… AHHHHH FUCK!! To be in your position, kid… MMMMM SHIT!!” Hendricks groaned out, remembering the scrip as she kept pushing her body backward to meet the next incoming stiff pump between her juicy cheeks. “MMMM!! Fucking my fat ass… Bending me over in their office… MMMMM FUCK!! Keep this up, kid? MMMMMM… I might see about getting you a promotion...” ‘Joan’ claimed with a wide, sexy smile as she moaned out again. Her huge breasts swinging away so much they slapped back into her body to mix with the other sinful sounds in their of their moans and her ass smacking off his frame when he pumped forward. Sweat forming across her gorgeous facial features to make the sight of her getting her ass stuffed that little extra hotter. All of it captured on camera and from multiple angles so her moaning face, her bouncing breasts, shaking ass and her dripping pussy were all captured alongside her asshole taking thick cock again and again.

Jordi groaned as he pulled out of her backside with a groan. Allowing the camera a chance to move in a capture the sight of her asshole gaping for a long moment before she sealed up. Stepping back so they could change positions as Hendricks looked back with a smirk.

“Hope that’s not all you’ve got left, kid...” ‘Joan’ said with a seductive laugh as she swung her arm, carelessly knocking the items off the office desk for a classic porno cliché. Turning around as she shifted back to first sit, then lay down across the desk. Head hanging off one end and her ass just resting on the other edge as her huge, heaving tits stuck upward. “We’ve got a lot of time to go before they lock the building up...” She claimed as she propped herself up on her shoulders to stare across at her porno co-star.

After another quick edit to the film to wipe off his cock after being deep in her ass, the film returned to show Jordi nodding as he stepped back in. Going between her legs as he pushed his cock for the first time forward into her already soaking wet snatch. Both of them moaning as he slotted his member into her folds before he held her legs wide apart by the ankles with her high heels sticking out. Another fantasy for many a fan of Mad Men coming true again as ‘Joan Holloway’ started to get fucked on the office desk. Her pussy getting filled up nice and deep by this thick young cock that sent her moaning all over again as she stared down. Watching the almost hypnotic sight of her twat getting stuffed full with dick as she bit down lustfully on her bright red coated lip.

“HOLY FUCK!! FUCK!! MMMMMM YES!! FUCKING FUCK ME, YOU FUCKING STUD!! AHHHHHHH!!” She almost screamed out, as finally after all these positions her pussy was finally getting pleasured. A nice, fat, young cock filling up her mature but impressively, not to mention very pleasurably, tight pussy. Already her body jolting along the smooth surface of his desk as he didn’t hold back. Driving in stiffly into her slot as he groaned himself to show this hole was just as great to be in as her mouth, asshole and even her tits. “MMMMM!! SHIT! FUCK! OOOOOOOH FUCK!! MMMMM YES!! HARDER! DEEPER! FUCKING FUCK ME!! MMMMMM!!” She stared with desire across the desk she was getting pumped on. Her huge tits bouncing away each time he went deep between her legs. Showing off his sexual ability as even after handling a blowjob, a titfuck and fucking her ass he still had plenty in the tank to give this stunning, curvy redhead the kind of fucking she and her one of a kind body deserve.

Slap. Slap. Smack! The sound of his young, muscular Spanish body connecting with the almost twice his age but stunningly voluptuous American ringing out every time he pumped forward into her dripping wet twat. Easily going balls deep into her love tunnel as he completed the tour of her equally fantastic holes that most men would give an arm and a leg to just sample one of. He’s more than making the most of getting to be the multi-award winning actress’ porno co-star for this skin-flick parody of her most famous TV role. Pumping briskly and with force in and out of her snatch as he kept her legs spread wide part. Making sure the cameras around and the one on him to get the POV shot captured clearly her wetness being filled up again and again.

“FUCK… FUCK FUCK FUCK!! AHHHHH FUCK! YESSSSSSS MMMMMM!! She groaned out. Putting on a show of her own as she arched from the desk, letting her jiggling tits stick out before she returned to resting on the desk as her body resumed sliding back and forth in a rough, jolting motion. Reaching back behind her so her hands could grip the edge of the furniture like she was holding on for her life from how good it was to be fucked deep and hard like this. “AHHHHH!! FUCK!! FUCKING GIVE IT TO ME!! FUCKING HOT, YOUNG STUD!! MMMMM!! GIVE IT… GIVE IT TO MEEEEEEE MMMMMM FUCK!!” She moaned out her dirty talk without shame as the sweat poured sexily off her curvy frame. Strands of flaming red hair now sticking to her facial features but she couldn’t care less. Staring with intense desire at the hunk giving her a sexual experience that’s clearly one of, if not the best of her life. Putting ex lovers and a husband to great shame as she moans out loudly again and again with every thrust she takes.

She was starting to really lose it now, and was barely keeping in character as Joan Holloway any more. Her head tilting back, hanging off the desk as she still jolted so her head bobbed as she moaned out. Her sex-drunk expression captured by a camera pointing right at her as her thick red lips hung open with her mouth in a sinful O-shape. Her tied up hair coming gradually loose from the rough way her body is shifting from the stiff, balls deep pumps she was taking. That sight made better as her huge mountainous tits were still seen, bouncing back and forth deliciously while her fingers strongly held onto the desk she was getting pounded on. More to keep her in place to keep taking this wonderful sex rather than just to keep her from sliding off the furniture completely.

“UHHHHH!! YES!! GONNA CUM… DON’T STOP! DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING STOP!! MMMMMM!! YOU FUCKING HOT, YOUNG STUD!! AHHHHHH!!” Christina moaned out, not even attempting to stay in the role of this porno parody as she finally looked up with eyes dripping with lust. Just able to brush her red hair away from her sweat-coated face as her massive tits wildly bounced with the rapid, hard thrusts her dripping snatch was taking. “MMMMMM!! COME ON!! HARDER! FASTER!! MMMMMM!! FUCKING FILL ME UP… AHHHHHH!! MAKE ME CUM, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!! MAKE ME CUM!!” She yelled her demand as her eyes began looking upward. Leaning up enough on her elbows so she could grip onto those jiggling tits. The slap of his crotch hitting her body slapping out like gunfire as she still jolted across the desk. Held enough by his firm grip on her ankles so he could piston in and out like he’s done to countless women, including curvy mature beauties like her, over his pornographic film career. But never quite a stunning, thickly voluptuous female like this.

“FUCK!! FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUUUUUCK AHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMM!!” So fittingly when Christina Hendricks came it was nice and hard as a beauty like her deserves to enjoy. Hands groping away at her breasts as her pussy tightens around his still pumping dick as he makes her moan loudly through an intense to say the least sexual peak. “MMMMMMM… OOOOOOOOOH FUCK!! MMMMMM...” She purrs out her approval, slumping back slightly with a wide, satisfied smile as she released her big heaving boobs. Groaning out as she still takes his stiff, balls deep pumps as the last moments of an orgasm to remember flow through her. Shivering when that fat dick finally gets pulled out of her moist pussy. A camera coming in close to capture the sight of her juices dripping down onto the desk she’s been fucked on along with how spread open her lips are from how that huge rod had been driving into her.

The action is quite finished yet luckily for the viewers. Jordi not even taking a moment to catch a break as he carefully positions his busty to say the least co-star. Swinging her legs up so she now lays fully across the desk along its length without hanging off at all. Allowing him to climb up onto the furniture and straddle across that famous, magnificent chest of hers. Holding her mounds at the sides as he once again sandwiches his long Spanish cock between those big American titties. Moaning instantly when the soft, sweat-covered flesh squashes against and all around his prick. A firm grip to apply the pressure onto his pole as he started to thrust. His groans of pleasure showing once again that her stunning rack felt just as good as it did when he was buried deep in her mouth, ass or snatch.

“Mmmmmm… Yeah, fuck my big fucking titties, you fucking stud...” ‘Joan’ purred as she looked up, licking her ruby red lips as she watched his pole push out from between her breasts as he used them for his sinful pleasure. “You like that, huh you hung, young bastard? Mmmmmm… Fucking my big hooker tits like you own me… After I’d just fucking came all over that nice, fat cock of yours too...” She said with a sexy smile. Feeling her own pussy juices being rubbed into the cleavage he was creating by pressing her mounds around his shaft. “Mmmmm… You gonna cum, huh stud? Mmmmm… Got a nice big fucking load for this dirty woman? Mmmmmm… Yes, that’s it, kid… Fuck these huge fucking tits of mine...” She encouraged with the sort of dirty talk that would easily score her many porno awards to go with the screen acting ones she’s already earned. Moaning as she enjoyed feeling his hot, long cock sliding back and forth between her mounds.

Her hunky, almost half her age co-star just hissed between his grunts and moans. Like a true pro, letting the action do the talking as his pistoned his prick between her huge, juicy mountains. Making a smack ring out each time his crotch connected with the underside of her breasts as he pushed in all the way. His bell-end sticking out from out of that deep valley each time he pushed in, before smoothly sliding right back out to repeat the motion. Letting the cameras capture another filthy titfuck as he put her infamous large and rounded funbags to their fullest use. Making them jiggle sexily in his firm grip as, just like she’d down before when she’d wanked off his cock with her chest, there was so much flesh of her mounds than it easily spilled over and around his hands as her tits bounced.

“Mmmmmm! Come on! Fuck these titties! You’ve fucking earned it, you hung fucking hunk! Mmmmm!” Hendricks stared up, her eyes still full of lust with loose strands of her bright red hair stuck to her face to go with the mess her hair is in from the hard fucking she’s taken. Offering more than just a bit of encouragement with her filthy words even if they don’t strictly fit her character of Joan Holloway she’s parodying for this skin flick. “Mmmmmm… Feels good, huh? Fucking an old, horny slut like me? Using her huge fucking tits like I’m your slut! Mmmmm! I’m fucking old enough to be your fucking mother, kid!” She said with another wicked smile, loving how this young Spanish hunk had expertly fucked her nice and hard. Well deserving of pumping her massive American tits nice and hard like this. Even making her groan as he pumped her mounds and squeezed them tightly against his starting to pulse rod. Licking her lips again in anticipation knowing a hot load was coming her way.

The wild thrusting combined with her dirty talk easily send the pornstar over the edge as he pulled out from her tits. Shifting up and back as he started stroking his cock off and, like she was experienced in fucking on camera herself, the stunning redhead leaned up with her elbows as she used her hands to push her rack up and out towards him. The target unmissable as Jordi started to unload across those huge breasts of Christina Hendricks. Making her groan as thick, warm streaks shot out onto her mounds. Dripping over the sides, down the front over her hands and down into that deep, sexy cleavage. She nodded with approval and with a big smile as she watched the young hunk coat her mature, large breasts with his load as he stroked himself dry. Only letting go of himself after flicking the last drops down onto her mounds. Dismounting her and the table now his job was done so a camera could come in and capture that stunning image of her rack covered with a more than generous load.

“Mmmmmm...” Christina let go of her well used and now cum-covered tits. Using her hands to then sinfully rub the seed over her mounds to spread it across her more than ample flesh. “Thanks, kid...” ‘Joan’ said with a saucy and satisfied smile, looking over her breasts. “Nice to see there’s one ‘Man’ around here who isn’t completely ‘Mad’...” She said for a cheesy, perfect for a porno parody line. Made hotter by her sinful tone. Giving the footage one last treat as she used a finger to scoop up some of his cum from between her tits. Bringing it to her lips to suck it down with her bright red lips with an approving moan and a sly smile. A more than fitting finish for her erotic reprisal of her infamous character as the video focused on her massive, heaving, cum-stained tits as it faded to black to come to an end.

* * *

While I'm not currently accepting requests or suggestions for stories at the moment, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
